x_factorfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Wonderland's Next Top Model 3
, |povratak = , |odustajanje = |nula = |otvaranje = |otvaranje = With Ur Love (Cher Lloyd) |interval = |intervall = |mapa = |nat = Wonderland's Next Top Model |pre = 2 |pos = 4 }} Wonderland's Next Top Model 3 je treća sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Pošto je porasla gledanost te je sve više zainteresiranih za natjecanje, donešena je odluka kako će od ovog natjecanja sudjelovati ne 10 nego 14 djevojaka. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici wonderlandskog modnog časopisa X Fashion te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Cecile Sinclair, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Ioanna Dedi. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao žiri. Najslabija kandidatkinja po izboru žirija je odmah napustila show a tri kandidatkinje koje su pri dnu su morale u "bottom krug" u kojem će publika odabrati koje dvije prolaze a koja će napustiti show zauvijek. Natjecanje je počelo početkom listopada. Bilo je predviđeno još početkom godine, u siječnju, no zbog tehničkih problema je to bilo nemoguće, izjavila je Heidi Klum, voditeljica i glavna urednica natjecanja. Contestants Round 1 * Theme: Make Over Shoot * The Best One: Cecile * Eliminated immediately: Mariana * Bottom: Maja, Nanna and Yuliya * Eliminated (final showdown): Yuliya * Treća sezona wonderlandskog top modela je počela. Heidi, Tyra i Naomi su marljivo radile i odabrale 14 najboljih prijavljenih modela. Kao i svake sezone, prvi zadatak je bio Make Over Shoot. Ta slika će ujedno biti i službena slika modela za ovo natjecanje. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Nizozemka Cecile i Grkinja Ioanna. Osvojivši najmanje bodova, Mariana Velho je istog trena napustila show, a Maja, Nanna i Yuliya su morale u "bottom krug" u kojem će jedna ispasti a dvije proći u sljedeći krug. U ovom krugu je publika imala presudnu odluku. Show je, sa samo 352 glasa manje od Maje napustila Ruskinja Yuliya Kuchina. Round 2 * Theme: Glamour & Sensuality * The Best One: Ioanna * Eliminated immediately: Marie * Bottom: Jaslene, Maja and Nanna * Eliminated (final showdown): Maja * Kandidatkinje se polako upoznavaju sa svijetom mode. Kako bi bile što bolje manekenke, moraju pokazati svoj glamur i senzualnost. To je ujedno i ovotjedni zadatak. Dvije najuspješnije će osvojiti put u Austriju na Vienna Fashion Week, gdje će odraditi svoju prvu reviju. Kandidatkinja koja osvoji treće mjesto će završiti na naslovnici wonderlanskog magazina Stars. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Grkinja Ioanna i Austrijanka Larissa. Na naslovnici Starsa će bljesnuti Nizozemkinja Cecile. Zbrojem prva dva kruga, Njemica Marie Nasemann je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Jaslene, Maja i Nanna. Publika je odlučila kući poslat Slovenku Maju Fučak. Round 3 * Theme: Feel the Freedom * The Best One: Anastasia * Eliminated immediately: Jaslene * Bottom: Florina, Kristina and Nanna * Eliminated (final showdown): Nanna * Show se približava kraju a zadaci postaju teži. U ovom tjednu će djevojke morati pokazati što je to sloboda i koliko su kreativne i maštovite u opisivanju (poziranju). Žiri je ugodno iznenađen slikom Anastasie, koja je prvi krug loše odradila a onda se podigla na noge i u ovom krugu pokupila tri desetke te tako dobila titulu najbolje. Zbrojem prva tri kruga, Amerikanka Jaslene Gonzalez je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Florina, Kristina i Nanna. "Ne možeš se dovijeka provlačiti", izjavila je izbačena Finkinja Nanna Grundfeldt, kojoj je ovo bio treći "bottom krug". Round 4 * Theme: Via Prague * The Best One: Ioanna * Eliminated immediately: Kristina * Bottom: Florina, Larissa and Tone * Eliminated (final showdown): Tone * Novo putovanje je na pomolu - dvije najbolje djevojke će odletjeti u Prag na Praha módní přehlídka, na kojem će nositi reviju poznati dizajnera iz Češke, Poljske, Francuske i Italije. Via Prag je naslov teme ovoga tjedna. Zapravo, ovaj tjedan su djevojke imale mogućnost da same biraju kako, gdje i kada će snimiti sliku. Zbrojem bodova prva četiri kruga, Hrvatica Kristina Šitum je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Florina, Larissa i Tone. Iako su svi očekivali ispadanje Florine, publika je žiri i ostale kandidatkinje neugodno iznenadila izbacivanjem Norvežanke Tone Damli iz igre. Žiri je u teškoj konkurenciji odabrao Ioannu i Anastasiu za modnu avanturu u Pragu. Round 5 * Theme: Rock This Party * The Best One: Cecile * Bottom: Anastasia and Florina * Eliminated (final showdown): Florina * Rock This Party, tema je ovog tjedna. Cilj je da djevojke pokažu svoju dinamičnost, svoje pokrete, ali pritom i svoju senzualnost. Ovoga puta nije bilo izravnog ispadanja, ovaj tjedan samo jedna djevojka napušta show. U "bottom" krug su morale Anastasia i Florina. Nakon napetog glasovanja, publika je odlučila kući poslati Šveđanku Florinu Weisz. Žiri tvrdi kako je ovaj zadatak bio bolna točka Florini, tj. da joj je svaka slika statična, a ovaj zadatak je tražio dinamičnost. Nizozemka Cecile je ovaj zadatak najbolje napravila, te će, kao nagrada, njezina slika završiti u novom broju časopisa Dove kao poster. Semifinal * Theme: Be Sexy * The Best One: Cecile * Eliminated immediately: Anastasia * Guests: Dido with ''Don't Leave Home'' and Nicole Scherzinger with ''Wet'' * Evo nas već u polufinalu, samo pet djevojaka je ostalo, koje se svim silama bore za titulu trećeg wonderlandskog top modela. A da bi to postale, moraju odlično odraditi polufinalni zadatak koji je spoj svih dosadašnjih zadataka. Be Sexy je tema ovog tjedna. Dvije najuspješnije djevojke će odletjeti u Francusku, točnije u Paris na Nuit de la mode à Paris gdje će nositi reviju poznatih dizajnera iz Europe i Amerike. Ovoga puta nema "bottom" kruga; djevojka koja je zbrojem svih prethodnih krugova skupila najmanje bodova ispada te za dlaku gubi kartu za finale. Talijanka Anastasia Silveri sa samo dva boda manje od Austrijanke Larisse Marolt napušta show kao petoplasirana kandidatkinja. Žiri je odlučio kako će u Paris otputovati Cecile i Ioanna. Final * Theme: Body Language * Advanced: Cecile and Ioanna * Eliminated: Larissa and Sophie * Guests: Cher Lloyd with ''With Ur Love'' and Cheryl Cole with ''Promise This'' * Veliko finale je pokucalo na vrata showa! Od 2000 kandidatkinja iz cijelog svijeta, do 14 najboljih pa do četiri veličanstvene djevojke koje su zasigurno zaslužile biti u finalu i jedna od njih postati trećim top modelom Wonderlanda. Cher Lloyd je otvorila show s pjesmom "With Ur Love", koja je ujedno i himna treće sezone. Djevojke su se predstavile publici svojim catwalkom a kasnije su na displayu objavljene slike koje su odabrale za temu finala: Body Language. Cheryl Cole je s pjesmom "Promise This" zabavljala publiku za vrijeme glasovanja žirija. Žiri je donio odluku. "Nije nimalo bila lagana.", rekla je Heidi Klum, glavni član žirija. Zbrojvši sve bodove prethodnih krugova i bodove ovoga kruga, žiri je Australki Sophie van den Akker i Austrijanki Larissi Marolt zatvorio vrata super finala. Slavlje u Amsterdamu i Ateni; Cecile i Ioanna su u super finalu! Za nagradu će Cecile i Ioanna otputovati u Melbourne na Melbourne-A-Porter gdje će odraditi catwalk po glavnom trgu i nositi reviju poznatih dizajnera. Grand Final * Theme: With Ur Love * Winner: Cecile * Runner-Up: Ioanna * Došao je trenutak objave pobjednika. Osam tjedana, osam zadataka, 14 djevojaka, dvije super-finalistice, ali samo jedan pobjednik. "Pobjednik treće sezone wonderlandskog top modela je...". Nakon dvadesetak sekundi se na displayu pokazala slika pobjednice. Bila je to Nizozemka Cecile Sinclar! Pobjedila je drugoplasiranu Grkinju Ioannu Dedi sa samo dva boda više. Nakon dva posljednja mjesta, Nizozemska je konačno ostvarila zapažen rezultat. Cecile kaže: "Ne mogu opisati svoju radost, svoj ponos na sebe, na moje roditelje koji su me usmjerili k ovom zanimanju. Hvala žiriju, hvala publici na podršci, volim vas sve." Heidi je s ponosom rekla kako je ovo najbolja sezona dosada te kako je potajno navijala za Cecile, jer ima ono nešto, onaj x-faktor. Cecile će za nagradu otputovati u Milano, gdje će nositi reviju na najpoznatijoj večeri mode na svijetu: Woman Fashion Night. Čestitamo, Cecile! 'Photo shoot guide' * Episode 1 Photoshoot: Make Over Shoot * Episode 2 Photoshoot: Glamour & Sensuality * Episode 3 Photoshoot: Feel the Freedom * Episode 4 Photoshoot: Via Prague * Episode 5 Photoshoot: Rock This Party * Episode 6 Photoshoot: Be Sexy * Episode 7 Photoshoot: Body Language * Episode 8 Photoshoot: With Ur Love Rewards International destinations * Vienna (Episode 2) * Prague (Episode 4) * Paris (Episode 6) * Melbourne (Episode 7) * Milan (Episode 8) Results * The contestant won in this round * The contestant won in this round and won the reward challenge * The contestant was in botttom or was in bottom and was eliminated * The contestant was saved * The contestant was eliminated by jury Gallery File:WNTM3-Cecile.jpg|Cecile Sinclair from the Netherlands File:WNTM3-Ioanna.jpg|Ioanna Dedi from Greece File:WNTM3-Sophie.jpg|Sophie van den Akker from Australia File:WNTM3-Larissa.jpg|Larissa Marolt from Austria File:WNTM3-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Silveri from Italy File:WNTM3-Florina.jpg|Florina Weisz from Sweden File:WNTM3-Tone.jpg|Tone Damli from Norway File:WNTM3-Kristina.jpg|Kristina Šitum from Croatia File:WNTM3-Nanna.jpg|Nanna Grundfeldt from Finland File:WNTM3-Jaslene.jpg|Jaslene Gonzalez from United States File:WNTM3-Maja.jpg|Maja Fučak from Slovenia File:WNTM3-Marie.jpg|Marie Nasemann from Germany File:WNTM3-Yuliya.jpg|Yuliya Kuchina from Russia File:WNTM3-Mariana.jpg|Mariana Velho from Brasil